In order to avoid the transmission of bacteria, pathogenic agents, or the like, such a liquid-dispensing pad can be is mounted on swing doors, door openers, or other devices such as switches where the liquid-dispensing pad, which is also to be referred to as a pad, forms the contact face to be touched by a user.
Thus, such a contact face can be kept free of germs, bacteria, or pathogenic agents by the liquid-dispensing pad, even if the contact face is touched by a large number of users. Furthermore, another resulting advantage is that the user body parts engaging the contact face, such as fingers in particular, can also be wetted with disinfectant to a certain extent so that these parts of the body also can be cleaned to a certain extent.
Thus, the use of such a liquid-dispensing pad having a disinfecting fluid is advantageous particularly where an increased risk of disease transmission exists. In addition to all places having high numbers of staff, such as retail stores, restaurants, and office buildings, the use of the liquid-dispensing pad is also advantageous, for example, in the field of hospitals or also on cruise ships in order to avoid the spread of diseases.
In order to achieve good usage characteristics of the liquid-dispensing pad, various specifications must be taken into consideration. First, the liquid-dispensing pad should be able to accommodate a sufficient amount of fluid in order to also enable use over a long period of time. It should also be avoided that the fluid escapes or evaporates in an uncontrolled manner and, to the extent possible, is released only when the liquid-dispensing pad is used. According to the invention, the elastic, perforated film is provided for this purpose, and the perforations are formed preferably by slits that have a certain valve action. In the undeformed state of the elastic film, the slits of the perforation are only small, or preferably are closed by the material's elasticity. However, when the elastic film, as the front wall of the liquid-dispensing pad, is deformed by the pressure of a user during use, the slits can open locally and fluid is then discharged.
Because the accommodation amount of the liquid-dispensing pad is limited and soiling also cannot be ruled out over a long period time, the liquid-dispensing pad should also be easy to replace, and such a disposable product must then be economical and easy to manufacture.
Furthermore, the front wall, as a contact face, forms the visible top side of the liquid-dispensing pad. In many cases, it should be indicated to a user that only the liquid-dispensing pad should be used as a contact face. Therefore, the front wall generally is printed on, and the print should be both permanent and of high quality and can also be used for advertising purposes.
Liquid-dispensing pads having the features described at the beginning are known from WO 2013/167746 and US 2011/0111000. Furthermore, similar pads provided with a disinfecting material are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,942, 7,037,569, 7,722,589, and EP 2,098,664.
In the case of the known designs, the printability of the front wall is in need of improvement.